


Travellers

by Fuzzelball



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Future, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzelball/pseuds/Fuzzelball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2539, things have changed drastically. Money doesn't make you rich anymore. The thing people are after is time. So how convenient is it that Loki Laufeyson has made the acquaintance of a 'Traveller', a person who can wander through time and space as they please. But since such actions are illegal, Loki has to find a place to hide until he can put his plan to action...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travellers

The streets of Shanghai were lit by the street lights, giving it an orange hue. Loki didn’t even know if he could trust this so-called ‘caretakers’ to protect the girl. Yet, they seemed to be the only other option to dying at the hands of the Enforcement. Maybe live another day or dying within seconds. They were to be eliminated and the Enforcement was not known for its merciful nature.

He took the next turn, looking out for any suspicious shadows. As a half-god, he could detect their common enemy. But so far, there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Loki didn’t like that. They were up to something. They knew where they were and what they planned. He looked over to the passenger seat. His underage companion was soundly sleeping, unaware of the storm brewing up in his mind. He was always on the edge, because being a god didn’t necessarily mean to be immortal. Some were, however, he was no such lucky bastard. He wasn’t vulnerable or defenceless, but could be fatally wounded. And if that happened, his little whatever-interest would be in big trouble. She was powerful, just like him, but she didn’t know of the power dwelling inside her. Her abilities made it difficult to track and catch her, but they didn’t make it impossible.

He pulled in the dilapidated parking lot, turning off the engine and getting out of the car. He looked around for any movement indicating that he wasn’t alone anymore. 

“So you really came, Trickster.”

Loki turned around, standing face to face with the embodiment of arrogance that was his rendezvous. “Yes, I said so, didn’t I?”

“Now, let’s get straight to the point. What is it that you wanted? And who is that?” He pointed at the girl.

“She’s the reason as to why you’re here. She needs a safe place to stay.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“She’s a Traveller. She has to be protected.”

“I see.” The man grinned. “But you aren’t interested in her safety only, are you?”

“I do need her, but not in the way you think. It’s her powers I’m interested in.”

“What are you planning now, Loki?”

“You’ll see, Heimdall, you’ll see. Now what do you say?”

“I say we should strike a bargain.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “A bargain?”

“Yes, I help you and you help me. That would be more than fair.”

“What is it that you want, then?”

~*~

2539.

Money is of little value these days.

What really counts are the numbers on your watch. One might ask ‘why is that? It just shows the time and maybe the date also. What could be so very important about that?’

The answer is as easy as is the question.

Time.

Now, with the advance of science, time cannot only be borrowed, but bought. An entire stock market has been established, only to toy with the life span of the people involved in it. The more time you have on your hands, the richer you are.

But there are people who have yet to be included in this cruel machinery. So-called ‘Travellers’. They are no ordinary humans. They cannot only travel from one place to another, but also from one time to another. Somehow, their aging process is slower than that of a regular human being. The eldest one ever being caught by the police was more than 400 years old, but perished while being in custody.

However, by current law, such ‘excursions’ through time and space are illegal due to the possibility of one of them being able to change history and therefore the future.

Any clues or evidence of the whereabouts of a suspect, wanted or not, are to be reported at the next police station. Citizens who act against this are charged with treason and sentenced to death.


End file.
